One Month
by BIGGERimagination
Summary: Sara and Nick's daughter go to summer camp for a whole month. What could happen? Alternate Universe
1. California Girls

Nick's POV

"She's going to be fine."

"She's not going to be fine, Nick."

"Yes she is. She's a big girl now Sara."

"No! She's not going to be fine! She's going to get hurt. She's going to miss us."

I looked into her eyes. They were sad, very sad. She really didn't want her to go.

"Nick, if she gets hurt it's on your conscious."

"She'll be fine!"

We heard a thump and turned around. My 14 year old daughter was wearing her favorite pair of converse, which her grandmother ordered especially from the UK that had rainbows on it, and jeans that looked…written on. She was wearing her camp T-shirt, Camp Frisé, a sophisticated music camp specializing in rock groups. Her hair was in pig tails and her favorite orange sunglasses perched on her head. Her bags packed and her guitar slung over her back.

"It's just summer camp, Mom. I'll be back in a month."

"Oh, you will write, right?" Sara was on the verge of tears. She never left Alena for more than three days, and she would break down even then. Sara and Alena didn't have a mother-daughter relationship, more like sister-sister because Alena was born when Sara was 22, they have always been close.

"No Mom. I'll call. But I'll write if I get my cell-phone taken away."

"You better not Ms. Stokes. I paid good money for that phone in your hand." She looked at the red Motorola Krazr in her hand and smiled.

"I won't lose it. It's an awesome phone and a great birthday present. I love it Dad." She glanced at her phone. "Shoot, it's almost time to go. We need to leave at 11. The flight is at 12:30."

I looked at the clock. It was 10:30.

"We'll be fine Alena." She was grabbing her bags and loading them into Sara's Toyota Prius.

"Not if you have to pick up three more riley band members." Alena continued grabbing some stray guitar picks lying around our house and some other things.

"Oh that's right. Kaylee, Molly, and Lindsey are going too. Grab Lindsey's drum sticks. She left them here a little while ago." I went into the garage and found a small corner of posters and lyrics taped up to the wall. I found some stray guitar picks and lyrics scattered around. I found a whole can of drum sticks that were Lindsey's and grabbed them all. I slowly looked around their corner. Blankets and pillows lined the corner and a mini-fridge near the outlet. When Molly, Kaylee, and Lindsey came over, they never came out of the garage. I sighed, I wasn't going to be happy knowing that there was going to be silence in my house for a little over a month.

"Dad! We need to go pick them up and head to the airport!" Sara was in the car. Alena was bouncing in the back seat. Her yellow T-shirt with the camp logo was staring me in the face, mocking me.

In the next 15 minutes, 3 more girls entered the car. The four member of their unnamed band bouncing excitedly in Sara's car for their camp in Santa Cruz, California. We took them to the baggage claim and when we reached their terminal, Sara finally started crying.

"I'll miss you Lenny. Call me when you get there Okay? I want you to be safe."

"I'll be fine. Don't have too much fun without me. I love you. I love you too, Dad."

"Bye Alena."

Her and her band members walked trough the portal, singing "I wish we all could be California, Girls!!" and giggling. She would be gone for 5 weeks. In five weeks a lot could happen. Let's just hope it's not a whole lot.


	2. But It's Better If You Do

A/N: I have indeed played Lemon and I never. Both are Childish games but I mean come on, I'm still a child.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or Jamba Juice or anything I mention in here. I wish I did but I don't.

* * *

Sara's POV

What was I supposed to do for a whole 5 weeks while she was gone? My whole life revolved around her. Seriously. If I wasn't at work, I was cleaning the house, doing her laundry, taking her to orchestra, taking her to Kaylee's house, hanging out with her, what was I going to do?

"Nick, what am I going to do…?" I asked as we drove home from the airport.

He looked at me like I was crazy. "Sara, when are we going to have another opportunity to be alone for the WHOLE MONTH…?" Then it clicked. No more loud music. No more whining. No more complaining. No practices, parties, sleepovers, last minute Jamba Juice runs to ruin a moment with Nick. "We're free. For a whole month. We can go out and have a nice dinner, watch a show, do all that stuff that we kind of skipped in our lives."

"I knew I married you for a reason."

Alena's POV

The Band and I have been sitting on a plane for about half an hour and Molly, Kaylee, and Lindsey have been playing Lemon. We were hesitant at first about getting around without any parental help but it was cool because the stewardess lady was helping us around and stuff. There were a couple other people going to Camp Frisé there, we could tell by the T-shirts. I was excited to be going to Santa Cruz to be back at the beach. Mom took me to San Francisco one time when I was younger and I have always wanted to go back. I turned to look at what my friends are doing.

"I am NOT zesting Patrick Stump's earlobe. If anything I would nibble it." Lindsey said defensively.

"Hey, you didn't have to chop Mr. Yee's weenus!" Kaylee exclaimed.

Molly jabbed, "Oh, Spetch please. You didn't have to suck Grissom's-"

"Would any of you girls like anything to drink?" The stewardess came up just in time before Molly said something _insanely_ inappropriate. I couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"Sprite for me." Lindsey said.

"I'll have a root beer." Kaylee said.

"I'll have a Cherry Pepsi and the laughing hyena over there will have a Ginger Ale." Molly said pointing at me while I was still in midst of a giggle.

"All right, I'll get your drinks here in a minute."

After I calmed down a bit, everyone else and I just sat there thinking. My thought was, _"I can't believe I'm going to Santa Cruz with my three best friends. I can't believe I'm staying in a cabin on the beach, at Santa Cruz, for a whole month. I can't believe we're finally going to chill out and focus on the band."_

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Kaylee asked out of the blue.

"What that Pete Wentz is the epitome of sexiness?" Molly asked smirking.

"NO! That we're going to Santa Cruz. We're going to be at a beach, with hot guy counselors, and we get to jam out all we want without our parents bugging us."

"Amen to that!" I said.

"Oh man! We have got a ROCK ON!!!" Lindsey said and we all started giggling again. Then Molly said something that really got my curiosity ticking.

"Hmmm…I wonder what our parents are doing…"

"Who cares?!" Molly said when our drinks came. "We're going to play I Never. Hold your bladders because I am most definitely winning this one."

Sara's POV

When we got home, it was so quiet in the house. There was no music playing, there was no guitar ringing, no teenager chat, no television, no oboe honking, no food scavenging, and definitely no questioning "Mom? Is that you?" when we walked through the door. I was missing her already.

"Nick, it's quiet. It makes me uncomfortable." I said tensing up a little bit.

"Do you want me to turn on her music? I'm sure that would make you feel better." He said rubbing my shoulders.

"I think it would too. I'll make some lunch." I set out to the kitchen when I hear Nick rummaging through her CD's. A song started blasting out of her room. I remember this song, something about champagne by Fall Out Boy. I continued making a salad for myself and Nick. I hummed to the song because I actually knew it. Alena started testing me a little while ago to get "back into the loop". I could hear Nick's heavy footsteps coming through our small townhouse. He entered the kitchen and gave me a hug from behind.

"You seem tense. Maybe you should relax a little bit." Nick was rubbing my shoulders.

"I am fine. Just let me finish these salads." He continued massaging my shoulders trying to get me to relax.

"Come on. Just relax a little bit." He said continuing to massage my neck. "It would do you good." He said whispering into my ear. "Alena's not here, why don't we take a little break and wind down?"

"But I don't want to relax."

"But it's better if you do…"

"Are you trying to seduce me, Nicholas? I don't appreciate that. All you had to do was ask me." I said angrily as I turned around. Then he kissed me. "That's not going to-" He continued kissing me. I tried to resist, but it really wasn't working. My hormones took over and he carried me into the bedroom. I am not proud to say I was seduced by Nicholas Stokes. But it sure as hell was worth it because I sure relaxed after that.


	3. Homewrecker

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been putting off writing and I've been terribly sorry.

Disclaimer: Je ne possède rien vous reconnaissez du spectacle de télévision. Je souhaite que j'ai fait bien que.

* * *

Alena's POV

"OPEN UP THE DOOR YOU FAT PIG!" I yelled at Molly who was inside the bathroom. I really really really really REALLY had to pee due to the fact that I won that round of I Never.

"Find another bathroom! I'm still going!" Damn. Okay I knocked on another couple of doors but all were occupied. Then I heard a bathroom door unclick so I rushed over there and opened the door. Out came a couple of teenagers that were obviously in some kind of physical activity in the bathroom. Both were wearing Camp Frisé T-shirts and both looked familiar.

"Spencer Cramers. What a coincidence, and being a man whore all over again. Get out. I have to pee." I sort of shoved them out of the way and relieved my self. After I got back to my seat, there were 4 empty drinks in front of each of us. I looked at my friends; they obviously saw what had happened.

"Ah. Ex-boyfriend going to camp too?" Kaylee asked.

"Whatever. It's not like I'm going to talk to him. I hate his guts. He's a-"

"Man skank." Molly finished for me.

"Whatever. We can deal. Or we could-"

"Mess with his cabin." The four of us just looked at each other and smiled. We would have a fun four weeks.

Sara's POV

I rolled over and rolled right onto the male accompaniment that shared the bed with me. I reluctantly opened up my eyes to look at the clock. It was about 4:00. Alena should be getting to Santa Cruz by now.

"Ungh. Go back to sleep." Nick was tired. I wouldn't blame him.

"No. Get up. The salads are still sitting out. Come on get up."

"I don't want to get up. I'm tired."

"Oh you big baby…" I got up, grabbed a pair of Nick's boxers and a T-Shirt then pulled the blankets off of the bed.

"It's cold…" Nick whined.

"Get up Nick! We have stuff to do."

"Oh you obviously didn't mind a couple of hours ago…"

"Nick, GET UP!" I was getting really irritated. The house was a mess due to…certain activities, laundry needed to be done, someone needed to go shopping for groceries, and we needed to get to work in a few hours.

"Fine! I'm going to shower." He trudged to the bathroom and started his shower. I couldn't help it, I just happen to flush the toilet a little while after he got in.

"Sara Sidle! I'm going to get you!" He said as I ran out of the bathroom. I gathered laundry and started a wash. I went into Alena's room to get her hamper to wash. As I was turning out the pockets of Alena's jeans, I noticed a newspaper clipping. It was an advertisement. I'll give it to Nick and show him. I never thought Alena would be that kind of person. I guess after her cat Mattie died a couple of years ago, I guess she needs another companion. She missed just laying on the couch with that big white fluff ball. I could tell.

"Sara? I'm going to the store." Nick called as he was walking through the door.

"Wait hold on a minute." I walked over and unfolded the article and showed it to him.

"What about it?" He asked.

"It was in Alena's jean pockets. I think she wants a dog Nick. These puppies will be ready to pick up by the time she gets back from camp. I think she will like that. She needs it Nick, you know she does."

"Those home wreckers? No. Not in my house."

"Oh come on Nick, you had one when you are a kid."

"No! Do you know how big those things can get?!"

"Very big. She's been asking for this ever since she was little. She gained a lot of responsibility Nick, if you haven't noticed. Her grades went up, major. And she's been doing all of her chores. Nick, she hasn't even asked yet and she's been showing that she can do it."

"Sara, it's a big change and I just don't know if we can do it. I mean, she's transitioning from middle school to high school, and she's going to have a full workload. I don't think it would work out."

"But Nick, it's something that would help her transition through it more. She has someone to transition with."

"She has her fri-"

"They're not going to the same school, Nick. She's going to her own high school. None of her friends are going with her. She chose this high school because of its education, not because her friends are going with her."

The conversation went from the foyer to our bedroom. I sat cross legged at the foot of the bed while Nick paced around. I knew I was winning this fight.

"Sara, I don't know if we should get it right now. It's just not a good time and I can't see a huge golden retriever romping around our house!"

"But Nick, it teaches Alena to care for a living creature. She needs someone to go around with. It wouldn't provide just a companion, but protection as well." I knew Nick's soft spot was Alena's safety. He was so whipped.

"I guess we could check it ou-" I tackled him. I was so happy! It was quiet around this house ever since Mattie died. Alena was a little down too, so a dog would be great. I pinned the ad onto the fridge and continued my chores. Alena will be thrilled.

Alena's POV

"How are things going with the 'Operation: Puppy'?" Kaylee asked.

"CRAP! I forgot to ask my mom before we left!"

"Did you at least leave the ad somewhere where she will see it?" Lindsey prodded.

"I left it in my jean pockets…"

"You idiot!" Molly yelled at me.

"Did you think I was going to remember with all the mass chaos with camp and such? Besides, I don't think they would say yes." I said glumly.

"You could have attempted! I mean, I know it might be weird and all going to high school and not being able to care for it. But knowing you, Miss Perfectionist, you would most definitely take care of it." Lindsey said knowingly.

"That hurts. I'm sorry I actually take responsibilities."

We argued a little more about this until the pilots voice came over the intercom.

"Hello passengers of Flight 387, we are arriving in Santa Cruz in about 15 minutes. The temperature is 83 degrees with partly cloudy skies. Oh, and welcome to your new home for the next 5 weeks members of Camp Frisé!" After the pilot said that, there were collective screams of teenagers and I was plenty excited. My band members and I cheered along with them, and thank god, that we were almost there.

Nick's POV

I finally caved in to Sara's desperate attempt to get our family a dog. Wait let me rephrase that. I finally caved in to Sara and Alena's desperate attempt to get our family a puppy. Yes that's more like it. I heard Sara in the living room; she was watching Moulin Rouge for about the billionth time. Both of the women in the household loved that movie, so I get the liberty of getting the songs stuck in my head. I decided to go into Alena's room just to have her presence again.

Her door was covered with crime scene tape. I laughed; remembering the time Alena asked if she could borrow some of Sara's crime scene tape. I opened the door and smiled. Her room was her sanctuary. Her haven and I felt like I was intruding. But it amazed me what I could find out what I didn't know. Her walls were lined with posters of various bands. Her shelves packed with CD's. Her bookshelf was plentiful of magazines and various novels. Her room was neat and tidy and her polka dot bedding was spread neatly over her loft bed. There were pictures everywhere of her, her friends, her past, and me and Sara. She had our wedding picture next to the head of her bed.

I learned that Alena had a good connection with her elementary school band director. I also learned that her snowboard needs waxing (she put's post-it note reminders everywhere as well). The one reason I came into her room was to picture something. I could picture a large golden retriever lying in the middle of her room. I can imagine Alena make a ramp so her dog can climb up onto her bed. I could easily imagine it. And the biggest thing I could imagine was Alena's huge smile if she got a dog.


	4. Smells Like Teen Spirit

A/N: I just finished watching this weeks CSI. I have to say I am NOT a big fan of GSR so that whole thing in the middle just ruined my week. I think I forgot to mention somewhere in the story that the actual CSI characters are the age they are in the show. So Sara would be in her early to mid 30's I think. This was a hard chapter to write for some reason.

Disclaimer: Non possiedo nulla dall'esposizione della televisione. Inoltre non possiedo il nirvana anche se quella è una delle mie canzoni favorite.

* * *

Alena's POV

We got off the plane and I immediately fell in love with Santa Cruz. It was NOTHING like home. And by home I mean the crazy, dirty, well lit Las Vegas. I looked around for a sign, or something, and then I saw it. The crazy spiked hair and the goofy look. I totally forgot Greg was our camp counselor.

"Alena! Over here!" Molly had this dazed look on her face. She LOVED Greg. He taught her how to play bass, and he helped us get our equipment and stuff.

"Greggy Greggo! I'm so excited! Where are we going now? We still have to get our…10 or so bags from the baggage claim." I gave him a hug, happy to see him. "Is Lily going to be here too?" Lily was Greg's wife. She was the coolest person ever. She was another one of our band teachers…kind of.

"Lily's corralling all of the other camp members. Okay there's one song you guys need to know before you go to camp. I know Alena knows it, but I'm not sure of anyone else does." Greg asked importantly.

"Greg, we all know that song. It's one of our favorites. Plus, you should know I know it…Grissom got mad at us for blasting it in the DNA lab that one time."

"Of course. Okay so when you get to camp everyone's going to sing the chorus part…thingy…"

"All right Greg, can we go get our stuff? I have some important things in my bags."

We collected our luggage and head out the airport. The air was nice and warm, and there were people everywhere. Greg found my duffel bag which had crime scene tape around the handle, and everyone else gathered their bags. We loaded onto the bus which would take us to the camp on the beach.

The bus was SO NOISY! There were kids from Las Vegas, Reno, Tahoe, Northern California, and even a couple from farther states. I decided now was a good time to call the parentals, since it sounds like fun in the background.

Sara's POV

We head off to work soon after our discussion about getting Alena a dog. I grabbed one pair of sunglasses (since I had like a zillion) and my purse. I grabbed a jacket and hopped into my Toyota Prius.

"Nick, I'm going to work. Have a good night off." I heard him walk to the door.

"Have a good night at work, babe." He kissed me and I was off.

As I was driving to work, I realized that Alena left one of her CD's in my car (but what else is new…). Alena's CD was playing a song called Bang the Doldrums by Fall Out Boy. I wondered to myself, "What are doldrums?" when I clearly remembered Grissom lecturing me about intertropical convergence zones. Why would you want to bang those? Weird. I pulled into the lab and stopped by the locker room then went to the break room.

In the break room, I took a sip of some disgusting sludge that you could barely pass as coffee and called for Greg and remembered that he was in Santa Cruz with Alena and her band members. Grissom was handing out assignments as normal when my cell phone started screaming the song Teenagers by My Chemical Romance. There's only one person who would be calling me because of that specified ring tone.

"Can I take this, Grissom?" He nodded and I headed outside.

"Hi Mom!" I could hear commotion and music in the background.

"Hey Lennybear! How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well. We're on the bus to the camp. There are SO MANY people!"

"Good! Dad and I have a surprise for you when you get home. We miss you already."

"Woah…you already got me a present? Mom, it's only been a day and you splurge on me…"

"Yeah but this is something that we have to get early."

"Is it a video camera?!"

"Sorry babe, I can't tell you. Listen, I have to go to work, call me at dinner time okay? Call Dad too. He would want to talk to you. I love you."

"Love you too Mom. Have a good time at work."

"Have a good time at camp. I want to know all about it!"

I sighed. I loved that girl more than anything.

Nick's POV

I was watching TV and cooking dinner when the phone rang.

"Stokes residence."

"HI DADDY! Do you miss me?"

"How can I miss you if you call me all the time?" I smiled while sautéing some onions.

"Dad, I haven't talked to you in 6…, no, 7 hours. Mom told me you have a surprise for me."

"Well it wouldn't be surprise if I told you now would it?"

"UGH! Both you and Mom are trying to ruin me aren't you…"

"Yes we are, hey can I talk to Greg real quick?"

"Yeah but he's busy canoodling Lily right now…"

"Well interrupt them for a little bit I need to talk to him." I could tell she was going through a crowd of people from the 'excuse me's and the 'move you idiot's I heard from Alena.

"Gregory Sanders here."

"Greggo, it's Nick."

"I know, I know, make sure she doesn't get her, make her take her meds, giver her Tylenol when she needs it etc. etc. I know Nick."

"Hey, I wasn't finished. What I was GOING to say was make sure no guys give her any funny looks or anything."

"Nick, I will. She's like my little sister. I won't let anybody touch her."

"Good. Now give the phone back to her." There was a moment of commotion then I heard Alena's calm voice.

"Hello?"

"Okay sweetie I need to finish cooking dinner. I just wanted to tell you to have a good time at camp okay? Mom said she'll probably mail you a care package or something. I love you."

"Love you too dad. Bye!"

"Bye Len."

I hung up and looked at the picture of Alena with Spencer, my parents' miniature schnauzer and I knew she would love the surprise we were going to get her.

Alena's POV

We arrived at the camp around 8 pm. It was on the beach and really close to the boardwalk. We were ushered around a circular meeting spot. The counselors were getting together and all of the camp members started singing Smells Like Teen Spirit by Nirvana. After we were done the counselors sorted us into cabins. Each cabin was named after a classic band of every genre. We got into the Beach Boys Cabin. How suiting since it was right on the beach…except the cabin was full of girls. We were all excited and unpacked and I just sat on my top bunk with my baby blanket quietly singing.

"Here we are now…Entertain us…"


	5. Don't Stop Me Now

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a REALLY long time. I lost some inspiration due to the super crazy season finale. But it's all back now! This chapter is dedicated to LIFEasaSHIRT like all of my other chapters... but it's for her to read when she gets ungrounded.

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or Queen or Power Rangers.

A/N2: Did you know Archie actually was the purple power ranger? I TOTALLY didn't know that until my sister told me...

* * *

Alena's POV

Our cabin wasn't bad. It was a small room with two bunk beds and a bathroom. There were 4 small dressers which we assumed was to put all of our stuff in.

"Why is there no music?" Lindsay asked. Molly then tossed me some computer speakers. We found out it's much better to take what we have then to buy some new shit that would work the same way.

"Set it up techy nerd." I looked around the room and found no convenient spot that would give us complete surround sound of our music. The only flat surface there was our dressers, and that would not get it all around.

"There's no where good to put it. Can you hand me my speakers too?" I caught my black gateway speakers and sat on my bed. "We need to connect these speakers so that we can connect all four and have a surround sound. I'm going to go see Archie."

"Power Ranger!" Everyone said at once. I laughed and walked out on the beach. I glanced out and went to find Greg. We had two hours to unpack before our camp meeting and stuff, so I thought people would be relaxing. I found him canoodling Lily on the beach.

"I hate to break it up but I need to find Archie…" Greg turned around and looked at me.

"Archie's in the Queen cabin. Find him there." I smirked at the two and noticed as I was walking away that Greg had something on his face.

"Greg you have something on your face…Oh never mind, that's just Lily." Lily laughed and I waved goodbye. I walked around looking for a cabin that had a big poster that said "Queen" on it. Eventually I found it and knocked on the door. The crazy Asian nerd opened the door.

"Power Ranger!" I yelled as I hugged him.

"Hey Len, what do you need?" He asked hugging me back.

"I need help setting up speakers. Oh, and I also need a connector cord to hook up two sets of computer speakers." He smiled at me.

"I am proud of you. I taught you everything I know." And we plodded back to the Beach Boys cabin.

Nick's POV

Dinner was done and the house was quiet. I would usually be helping Alena with her geometry homework right now…but it was summer and she was at camp so the house was silent. I had no idea what to do so I decided to pack a lunch…err…dinner and head into the car.

Sara's POV

I was in the garage processing a car laying on the crawler and focusing on the gas tank. It had a leak in it, that's why the car had to pull over. I was about to photograph the hole when someone grabbed my ankles and pulled my out from under the car. I screeched a little bit but was soon silenced with a kiss.

"Not that I don't enjoy you being here and all, but why are you here?" He tucked one of my stray bangs that fell out of my ponytail behind my ear.

"There's nothing to do at home and I brought you dinner." FOOD! I forgot to make me a sandwich.

"Hmm. I'm glad I married you." I rolled back under the car to take a picture of the miniscule hole.

"I see you've been wearing the gift Alena got you for mother's day…" Alena got me a pair of orange converse that were personalized on the heel. On the heel it said "Best Mom" on it and I wore them everywhere. "They make you look younger."

I slid out from under the car and gave him a glare. "Are you saying I'm old, Nick Stokes?" He laughed and rubbed my cheek.

"You had oil on your face. I always thought women working on cars were a turn on."

"I thought a chef was a turn on for me. Where's that food Stokes?"

Alena's POV

"There. Problem solved. Test it out." Archie just plugged in the speakers and mounted two of them on a notch of wood where they rested nicely near the top corners of the room, and the other two were situated on the dressers so now we had complete surround sound. I put my iPod on shuffle and Don't Stop Me Now by Queen came on and it blasted loudly around the whole room.

"Thank you Archie! We owe you one!"

"Just take my Creative things to do with an Amp class and call it even." We all agreed and started unpacking.

"Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time!" I belted out.

"I'm having a ball, don't stop me now!" Molly sang after me.

"If you wanna have a good time, just give me a call!" Lindsay yelled.

"Don't stop me now!" Kaylee started.

"Cause I'm having a good time!" The other three of us responded.

"Don't stop me now!" Kaylee sang again.

"Yes I'm having a good time!" The three of us responded to Kaylee again.

"I don't want to stop at all!" We all laughed and giggled on the floor of our cabin. Oh, camp was going to be a blast.


	6. Wonderwall

a/n: I am. ALIVE. And kicking. It's been forever since I last been on this account. I haven't watched CSI in SO LONG because I now have symphony every thursday RIGHT WHEN CSI IS ON. So basically I have NO IDEA what happened this passed season except that sara was saved, then she quit, there's stuff going on with warrick, and greg is still sexy. I apologise for the inconvenience I have caused all my readers.

ONTO THE STORY.

::you're my wonderwall LIFEasaSHIRT::

* * *

Alena's POV

So basically we've been at camp for about three hours and I wanted to go adventuring. Kayleigh, Molly, and Lindsay were signing us up for some crazy insane classes, and I decided to take a walk on the beach. I traded The Pants in for my old green gym shorts, and still wearing my t-shirt. I slipped off my flip flops and started walking slowly. My red sunglasses perched on my nose. The sounds of camp died away as I sat down on the beach and basked in this moment for a while. I swear I could hear someone playing Wonderwall, which just totally created my moment. Then I realized that I actually _was_ hearing someone playing. I looked farther down the beach and spotted a guy, wearing skinny jeans and a grey t-shirt. His hair was brown, and in the setting sun, he was by far the hottest guy I have ever seen. I don't say this about anyone either. He was almost Greek God material in my eyes.

"Maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me…" He sang and my heart immediately melted immediately. I got up and approached him.

"I love that song." I smiled at him and hoped that I made some impact on him. I think I did, because as I approached him he looked up at me with the most GORGEOUS blue eyes I have ever seen. I think I _might_ have made an impact on him because when he gored me with his beautiful eyes, he smiled. "I'm Alena. Alena Stokes." I said holding out my hand.

"Caleb. Caleb Burton. You know, like Tim Burton?" I shook his hand and sat down next to him, his guitar now resting in the sand next to his old classic checkered vans.

"Or like the snowboarding company." He turned to me and looked at me. "You here for the camp?" Okay that was a stupid question. Of course he was here for the camp, this beach was reserved for the camp…

"Yeah. I'm teaching the acoustic class, you should sign up. You seem like a really cool person." Caleb smiled at me, his gorgeous smile. I sat there talking to him for HOURS. I'm so glad that Molly and Company didn't come and interrupt this. We sat there talking about music, life, family, each other, ketchup, mustard, IKEA, guys wearing pink, preppy girls, stereotypes, pickles mixed with cupcakes, Bloo from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, and much more. I never believed in love at first sight. But I do believe in love after actually talking to someone. And this guy actually stole my heart.

"So, what do you usually do when you're home alone, there's nothing to do, and all your friends are gone?" He asked, both of us now lying down on the sand.

"My guilty pleasure? I watch Disney Channel. My best friend Molly HATES me watching it. But I'm so obsessed with High School Musical, it's pretty sad. But I love it." Caleb scoffed.

"Disney is so stupid. It's basically fake people advertising fake things, making kids dream of the impossible." Gorgeous big hunk of emo say WHAT?!

"I'm sorry you feel that way. Because I just so happen to believe that Disney _shaped_ our generation. We all grew up on the same movies, written by the same people. And if we DIDN'T then we would all be different. Walt Disney was a great man, and if anybody insults anything to do with Disney, I get pissed. So here I am, Alena Stokes walking away from one of the greatest opportunities of my life. Goodbye Caleb. I hope you agree with my decision."

Caleb's POV

So basically there was this amazing girl. I have never seen anything like her and she left me sitting here because she was defending something she loved. She was so _confident_. She was gorgeous too, her brown hair with purple streaks. When she talked about stuffed she loved her eyes just sparked up. I have never believed in love at first sight. I never really believed in love period, but this girl was straight up_ amazing._ I have to find her again and apologize. I picked up my guitar again and started playing,

"There are many things I would like to say to you but I don't know how…"

---------------------

Sara's POV

I was driving home from work, so it was around 9 in the morning on Tuesday. My phone range that familiar My Chemical Romance song about teenagers scaring the shit out of me.

"Good Morning, Mother of mine!" Alena said perkily into the phone.

"What's so good about it, daughter of mine?" I cranked down the volume of the radio.

"Well I met this guy…" She started rambling on about this guy named Caleb, and how he was the most gorgeous guy she's ever met, and basically I kind of tuned out. It's what I do when I'm tired. "But Mom, I gave him up. I decided he's not worth it."

"Slow down there Len. Why would you do that? He sounds amazing, and you just, decided he's not worth it?" I pulled up into the driveway of our house and locked the car.

"Mom, he totally disrespected Disney. You know how much that stuff means to me. I wouldn't date someone who doesn't respect something that I love like that." I smiled.

"You are a strong young girl, Alena. I have to go now, I can give the phone to Dad, if you want to talk to him."

"No, I'm okay. Me and The Band are going to go to our first class now. It has to do with creating a catchy band name. I'll talk to you later. LOVE YOU MOMMA! MUAHS! Lindsay, Molly, and Kay say they love you too. TOODLES!"

What a handful I have for a daughter.


	7. Stolen

A/N: ONCE AGAIN. I'm alive. kicking. and busy. Honestly, summer vacation is like summer HELLcation. i'm soooo busy and i barely got to hang out with my friends.

ANYWAYS.

Who else thinks disney stole the whole summer camp rock idea from me?

:shoots hand in the air :

Punks. I love them anyways.

Alena's POV

"Are you _sure_ you're not a lesbian, Alena?!" Molly asked me with mocking tone.

"Molls, seriously, I can't date a guy that basically bashes on my religion. I tolerate YOU because you're my best friend. I have to tolerate it." I said in defense.

"Are you _BLIND?!" _Lindsay stated. "He was like, TOTALLY HOT!"

"Looks don't mean everything…" I said once again in defense.

"Yeah but it means something when this is like the first guy you've ever met that was incredibly superbly GORGEOUS! And you actually talked to him. But you TURNED HIM DOWN. Why!?" Kayleigh said almost yelling at me.

"Because! If there's a guy that totally doesn't accept the fact that I am absolutely in love with something as lame as Disney, then he's totally not worth it!"

"You seriously need to get a life, Len. I'm going to bed."

Everyone agreed as they got into their bunks and slept.

Sleeping in the bunks at Camp Frisé was like sleeping with one of those cheap radio clocks that you get at wall mart that make wave noises, only it was a lot more relaxing. The waves crashed against the shore, and the seagulls crowed quietly. My friends were soon conked out, and I was the only one still awake, with the same young boy on my mind. What was it about Caleb that was just so captivating? His eyes were gorgeous, his hair was just perfect, he wasn't scrawny, but he wasn't extremely buff either. We talked for _three hours_. How is it that a guy can keep me so occupied? I can't even believe how much he made me laugh, made me smile. Just thinking about him playing that song made me want to melt to a puddle, much like the Wicked Witch of the West. I swear I could hear him playing again, with his hypnotizing voice, wait. I was hearing his voice.

"You watch the season pull up its own stage, and catch the last weekend, of the last week."

OH. MY. FREAKING. GOD. He was playing the song that absolutely makes me heart do weird things, even if I'm just listening by myself.

"Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced. Another sun soaked season, fades away."

I climbed down from the top bunk ever so quietly and threw on my old PE sweatshirt and tiptoed outside to where he was playing.

"You have stolen my heart. You have stolen my heart." When I opened the door he stopped playing, and smiled that bright magnificent smile that he had when he first saw me today.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to sleep." I said, trying to sound angry.



"Go on a walk with me, Alena. I want to talk to you." I quickly obliged and took his outstretched hand. I mean, how could I not? His hand fit so perfectly with mine. Or maybe that was just me. We walked hand in hand towards the beach, and I held my flipflops as he positioned his acoustic onto his back. "I'm sorry for what I said today. I didn't realize it meant so much to you. If I knew it meant that much to you, I would have never said it. You are probably one of the sweetest, most down to earth girls I know. You are probably the most _real_ girls I know too. Everyone of my ex-girlfriends were fake and plastic. Much like a Barbie doll, only they were actually anatomically correct."

We sat down in the same spot on the beach where we first met today. "What do your ex-girlfriends have to do with anything?" I asked with curiosity. Our hands were still entwined, and I wasn't going to drop it anytime soon. Caleb stared at me with his big eyes, in his flannel pants and wife beater tank top. Let's just hope he actually doesn't have any wives _to_ beat.

"I don't know. But I certainly think for this month that we could try to have some kind of relationship. Because those three hours talking to you today, seriously kept me thinking. And I think you truly have, stolen my heart." He looked down at me and smiled, and I hugged him around his waist. He leaned down, and I leaned up, certainly anticipating my first kiss, when a bright light flashed on us.

"HEY! Shouldn't you two be in your- Alena? CALEB?!" We both jumped apart and looked up to see the one and only, Greg Sanders.

"Greg, I SWEAR oh my God…PLEASE DON'T TELL DAD! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DON'T TELL DAD!" I was seriously about to break down.

"Alena! I can't NOT tell your Dad! If he finds out, I'll be another crime for your Mom to process! As for you Caleb, I suspected better of you. I told you to keep it in your pants. But you had to go all hormonal ON THE FIRST DAY. I seriously am disappointed in you Caleb."

"Wait…how do you know Greg?" I asked Caleb.

"He's my uncle…"

I snorted out loud. "Holy shit. You're related to GREG?!" Then I started busting up.

"Alena, you shouldn't be laughing. Caleb, you seriously had to pick _her_ to get into a relationship with? Ugh, you teens make my life so difficult." Greg said rubbing his face out of aggravation.

"What's wrong with Alena? Cause seriously, I don't see anything wrong with her." Caleb said staring at me and smiling.

"Caleb. That's my co-workers daughter. Not just any co-worker, practically my boss'. BOTH OF THEM."I grimaced at the fact that my parents had a job right now. Caleb looked like he just shit his pants. "You both should get back to bed. I'll call your parents tomorrow." Caleb looked down at me and whispered in my ear.



"Our dreams are sure, and we all will sleep well." I kissed him on the cheek before heading back to our cabin. Oh, do I have a story to tell the group tomorrow…

A/N 2: LIFEasaSHIRT, I love you.

Helmet?

My drippy grippy dancing singing package.


	8. Ring Ring

A/N: The break thingy's don't work! :legasp:

whatever.  
Anyways, I wrote half of this a long time ago, and the other half like just now.

The last chapter was from a long time ago too.

And i'm just uploading like a crap load of chapters at once since i have inspiration.

YAY CAMP ROCK.

only NOT cause they TOTALLY STOLE MY IDEA.

haha.

Alena's POV

"Damn, whoever made these pancakes got mad skills." Lindsey said stuffing our morning breakfast in our mouth. Everyone was staring at Lindsey stuffing multiple pancakes in her mouth and saying the alphabet backwards at the same time, when Caleb came and sat next to me.

"Hey Len, you want to introduce me to your friends?" Caleb in all his gorgeousness came up sitting next to me in his hot skinny jeans and his Cobra Starship shirt. Perfect, correct?

"Yeah, of course! This is Mol-" At that moment Greg's fiancé came in and squeezed her way between me and Caleb.

"Save a spot for me!" Lily said as she pushed Caleb farther from me. Caleb gave Lily the look that could make anybody want to die, and then flipped her off when she wasn't looking. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Anyways, this is Molly," pointing to the tall wavy haired best friend of mine. "and here's Kayleigh," pointing to the short girl with her crazy scene-like layered hair. "And the pancake girl is Lindsey." I said pointing to Linds, who was trying to chew the 4 or so pancakes in her mouth.

"Hello all, I'm Caleb." He said with his dazzling smile.

"Hello, I'm Lily, and I'll be your chaperone today!" Lily said.

Molly totally not remembering last night's antics with Caleb and me at the beach stupidly asked, "How come we have to have a chaperone, but no one else does?"

"Because this one," she said pointing to Caleb. "Can't keep it in his pants. And this one," she said pointing at me. "Is under strict orders to be off limits to anyone who has a penis. Do you see how this could be trouble?"

Lindsey raised her hand. "That could be a potential problem seeing as if Caleb ever tried anything he wouldn't have a penis. But that would mean that you guys could hang out. SEE problem solved." Did I mention Lindsey was the blondest person I knew? Caleb, on the other hand, turned pale.

"Oh my god Lindsey you're so retarded…" I said covering my face in my hands in embarrassment. Caleb checked his watch.

"Oh hey look at the time we should go get to class now…" Caleb said shuffling quickly out the door.

Nick's POV

It was about 8:30 am when Sara got home from work that night. I was already up making some breakfast for her so she wouldn't feel so grumpy. I've always thought it was extremely sexy whenever Sara came home all dirty from working on cars or finger print dust, and today it was maximized to the 

greatest for some reason when she walked through our front door oil smudged on her cheek and saw dust on her clothes.

"Looks like you had fun at work last night, Babe." She closed the front door and walked into the kitchen and just kissed me vigorously for no reason. "Wow, good morning to you too, Mrs. Stokes."

"Good morning my hubby bubby. I see you made me breakfast. But I would rather have breakfast in bed." She said seductively. Oh, the things this woman does to me.

"You need to shower. The oil and sawdust is sexy, but not appealing when you want to go to bed."

"Who said anything about sleeping?"

Damn.

Alena's POV

"Alena, you should call your parents and tell them before Greg does. It shows you're responsible about this kind of stuff, and your Dad might not get as mad if you hear it from you instead of Greg." Kayleigh was always the smart one.

"What do I say to him?"

"Tell him, or your mom, exactly what you did last night with Caleb." Lindsey said.

"Yeah. Include the position you were in. They would LOVE to hear that." I smacked Molly for saying that. "I was _just kidding_, gosh."

I rolled my eyes and called my mom.

I've never liked the sound of a phone ringing whenever you call it. It's like a bug buzzing in your ear saying "Whoever you're calling, REALLY doesn't want to talk to you." My mom usually answers the phone before three "rings" but for some reason it was going over. I tapped my foot on the floor out of anticipation (and bad habits). Molly and Co. were staring at me in anticipation when my Mom answered the phone out of breath.

"H-hello?" She asked.

"Mom, are you okay? You sound a little out of breath."

"Yeah, fine. Just fine. Great actually. NICK don't…" She giggled after that. Oh God, I hope she's not doing what I think she's doing.

"Mom, are you available to talk at the moment?"

"Yes Alena, what did you want to talk about?" She said exasperated and out of breath. I rolled my eyes, but continued on anyways.

"Well, you remember that guy I told you about?"

"Oh Nick, don't do that…Alena's on the phone… What was that?" Oh ew. That's just sick.

"Yeah you and Dad can go make your babies now I'm just gonna go to Acoustics class now…"

"Nick, stop…" she giggled again.

"YOU TWO ARE DISGUSTING." And I hung up.


End file.
